The Highschool Hearthtob and the Transfer Student
by GuineaGirl13
Summary: The coolest guy in school, Angel belives he has everything...money, fame, girls and popularity.  until Buffy Summers the new transfer student turns his world upside down and makes him believe in the possibility of love.
1. Chapter 1

Angel O'Connell was the most popular guy in school with his athletic build and charming personality. Not to mention his superior understanding of finance. With his father being Liam O'Connell the world's greatest business man and richest with fortunes of trillions, Angel was vastly watched by his fellow peers and magazines. His mess ups made top stories, which is why one of the rules stated by his father that deep, intimate relationships were to risky and dangerous. Which is why Angel mainly focused on flaunty quick romances just to appease the public eye, he never truly cared in finding his other "half". Little did he know that the newest transfer student would change his whole perspective not to mention, his relationship and outlook with his family and friends.

Buffy Summers was a transit student from SunnyDale who's reputation as being quick witted was not in any way misleading. She was intellectual, a stunner who always got the double take "WOW" in the hallway from her male admirers and was loved by all for her friendly and outgoing personality. Her blond hair that fell to the middle of her back caught the sun as if it was gold and her soft skin and lucious lips not to mention fit body from all the dancing she did made her on of the most wanted women at St. Ives Academy which specialized in anything from academics to athletics to the arts. When it came to romance though Vuffy was no fool. Past relationships had left her secluded and unable to open up herself to the possibility of love. Little did she know her transfer to St. Ives would change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel woke to the sound of Lady Gaga's new hit "On the Edge" playing on his new stereo. "Ugggggg!" he moaned dreading the new day to face the paparazzi and kids at school. He showered, jelled his hair and dressed himself in a leather jacket over top of a blue shirt that outlined his abs and dark jeans with a pair of green Nikes, his favourite shoes. He grabbed an apple from the chrome silver table and his backpack containing his notebooks, football cleats, pens and mac book. Before he left he inspected the house. Clean and prepared to perfection, alienated to a point where the rooms looked almost unused. Since his dad was never home Angel never felt the need to spend time in an environment which saddened him. So he traveled a lot around town and new all the best locations to party and have fun. He just wished he could make new happy memories in this place he so wanted to call "Home sweet home" As he rushed out the door to the parked limo on the drive way, a feeling rushed over him that today was going to be different. (But is it good, bad or a bit of both?)

Buffy Summers was up as usual at 6:30 am to prepare herself for the day ahead. In dance one who embraces the world with a positive, calm attitude usually succeeded in preventing stress, agitation and other unwanted emotions. With her brain calmed for the new day in a new school she dressed herself in a light blue tribal print sun dress that fell to a little above her knee, Extending her long tanned legs. She decided to go with little to no makeup just a little powder to lighten her skin and lip gloss to showcase her luscious lips and for hair a natural fall with a braid lining her forehead and slipping under the side of her head. For her feet she chose a low sandal that wrapped around her ankle like ribbons yet was secure and comfortable. "Well... here I come" she declared, the previous years she had been a push over this year she was determined for it to be different. She would not have the Spike disaster repeated. Staring in the mirror she looked gorgeous and she knew it. Heading downstairs she said farewell to her Aunt and headed to school ready for whatever would be thrown at her.

The day was starting off promising as Angel stepped out of his father limo to be greeted by his friends and their girls. "Hey Angel!" said Trey, one of his best friends since elementary. With his girlfriend Ashley on his arm, giving him a warm, implying smile. `` What did you think off the game last night?`` said Jeremy, ``It was great just wished the fielding would have been better`` replied Angel. Just as they started getting into a debate over the fielding in their football game, the starting bell rang and the group dispersed to go receive their day schedules and classroom assignments. After the long line finally died down Angel received his schedule. ``hey great!`` he exclaimed sarcastically ``I have bio with Mr. Smith first thing``. Shrugging down the hall he dreaded his 1st class of the new year.

Buffy was always early to class, the sooner you got the better the seat that was her motto. But usually being the 1st person in the room by herself she couldn`t help but think about her last relationship with Spike and how he betrayed her by sleeping with that other girl, Rebecca. As she reminisced about her mistakes a person entered the room. ``Are you okay`` a boy asked and as Buffy looked up she found herself staring into the most beautiful pair of dark chocolate eyes and the most handsome guy she had ever seen. Shocked she didn`t know what to say, but somehow he did. ``I`m Angel and you are?.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thank you a lot for the reviews! I'm kind of new at this and sorry I'm updating late. I haven't had any internet access. So hope you enjoy my new chapter and **please** keep reviewing or recommending my story to others! Thanks a lot! –Guinea Girl

Angel entered the bio classroom, usually the 1st one there, but today a blond beauty beat him to it. He strolled up to her to find her cheeks leaking with tears. Shock rolled through him, why is she crying? He though. Her lips puffed and cheeks rosy from the tears she still took his breath away. In awe he gathered up his courage and spoke "Are you okay?" In shock she quickly flipped her head to face him, to stun him even more as Angel found himself staring at a girl whose face was shaped as though it was carved by an angel with hair than glimmer like fresh wheat and lips that he felt would ensnare him and never let go. As she stared up at him with confusion, Angel being flustered tried to save the conversation, "I'm Angel and you are?" he questioned. She paused almost analyzing if she could trust him, slowly she spoke. "I'm Buffy, Buffy Summers" she replied eloquently. "Buffy!" he thought "What an incredible name". As she reimbursed herself in recollecting of some sort of past memory, Angel struggled whether he should sit next to this mysterious new girl of sit in his regular upfront seat. Deciding to leave the decision to her, he interceded "Buffy, would you mind if I sit here?" he inquired. "Um, sure pull up a seat" she decided. Feeling overjoyed Angel plopped down his book bag and took a seat in the desk next to hers.

As more kids in the class started to fill in the options for seats dwindle and Angel grew a sense of pride for being the guy to sit next to his mystery Buffy. Slowly, he grew aware of the ongoing eye's roaming from other guys in the class inspecting his buffy "What is this?" he thought "She wasn't his! Yet". Just as he was about to ask Buffy for a pencil, a prompt for him to start conversation, Melissa, his jealous ex marched into the room. Showcasing her Prada bag, premium Gucci pants, platinum blond hair and fake tan. All of which he despised, when they had been together all she had cared about was their image and how much more popular he made her. "Ugg" he dreaded the thought, a superficial couple. With a girl like Buffy he had the chance something real. A relationship that could make his heart pound and chest heave while blinding him to all his problems. An overstatement he knew but he longed for something real he could hold and cherish.

"Uhhh excuse me that's MY seat!" exclaimed Melissa as she threw dagger eyes at Buffy. As Buffy struggled with a comeback, Angel came to her rescue. "Well Melissa these seats are for people actually interested in positive brain activity and learning" he proclaimed. A hush filled the room as the teens looked at the most influential boy and girl butt heads. Melissa's stare burned through him but he held his ground. "This isn't over!" she growled taking a seat at the back near nose whistle Wally. As the class progressed the two held their own silent conversation. A smile from Buffy and wink from Angel and the ball started tumbling. After class Buffy rushed to pick up her stuff, hoping not to be late for the bus. "You know if it's that much of a problem, I can give you a ride home" Angel offered. Contemplating, everything in Buffy screamed NO but she couldn't resist as her heart thudded above her brain. Something about him made her lose track and that was dangerous. "I suppose it couldn't hurt" she sighed. With a slow grin Angel led her to his car in the VIP section, which had been provided by his Dad of course. "After you" he exclaimed in gentlemen like fashion holding the car door for his beauty. "Thank you" she uttered blushing vibrantly. The whole car ride to her place he acted as a nut cracker, trying in a calm and friendly way to learn more about, mysterious Buffy. When they arrived at her house, Angel walked her to the door and turned to face her not wishing for the day to end. "Well… that was nice" Buffy revealed. "Yeah best date of my life!" he responded with a smirk. She scowled "That was not a date!" slowly grinning "But we can make it one!" Angel announced "So how about I pick you up tomorrow night at 5?" he offered. After slowly thinking it through Buffy accepted and Angel bid her farewell and walked to his car with a feverish smile and the happiest guy in the world. He had a chance… a chance to prove himself to Buffy and he would not screw up!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late posting had no internet for a whole week! Awful lol anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and PLZ keep commenting so I can fix info in future pieces that doesn't make sense! Thank u :D

Buffy POV.

Buffy frantically scurried around, burning holes in the carpet of her bedroom floor. She had never been a swooner (if that was even a word). But something about Angel made her blood heat and mind cloud… her best friend, Willow had suggested one of the most preposterous ideas earlier over the phone as she spilled about that day. Love, "hahahaha" she thought. How could it be love, she had just met him but Buffy was determined to figure out what! Glamming herself up more than usual, while not excessive the "little black dress" she chose for the evening was a strapless "heart dress" which shaped her chest then was tied with a pink bow around the middle. The bottom feel on her thigh in a cascade motion, made of a light material so she would be able to move but not feel self-conscious. Not wanting to be to misleading she hoped angel wouldn't read too much into the amount of skin she was revealing, the nickname "tramp" was not one she wanted to be associated with. To be more conspicuous but beautiful her hair fell down her back to her waist and shaped with a gel for the top to create a volume but free light weight. Light on jewellery she applied a light beige eye shadow to bring out the blues in her eyes and lined them with volumous mascara. For a final touch she coated her lips in a strawberry gloss, reaching for her light coat and clutch she waited for that special knock on the door.

Angel POV.

Stressed about the whole evening Angel had already planned far ahead laying everything out he needed, crisp shirt, black jean pants and his nice shoes. Hair was already jelled and the car waited for him. Staring at the clock he realized it was time, hoping the evening would go perfectly he grabbed the bouquet of roses and dashed for the car awaiting the moment he would see his mysterious beauty. The sun starting to set signalling the start of the evening he set off in his black corvette praying to the gods all would go well…

Buffy sat nervous to the bone, lucky she hadn't chewed off all her fingernails. "Ding Dong" the sound shocked her body as she stood and marched to answer the door. Angel stood perfect as always with his smug grin "Good evening m'lady" offering his arm to her. As a grin formed on her face he escorted her to the car. Being gentlemen and opening the door for her, she couldn't find one thing wrong with him. A bad situation she contemplated. As they drove off to the restaurant she couldn't help but gaze at him his face chiselled by the gods… "OMG" she thought "obsession much!" While she was criticizing herself she didn't realize she had an audience of her own. "Buffy..." Angel interceded. "Um yes?" she replied. He chuckled "I honestly didn't think you would ever go out with me" blushing she smiled. "I guess I feel on my head" the two laughed in harmony. As soon as they reached the restaurant, Angel had the waitress seat the two. "Thank you" Angel replied as the waitress sauntered away hypnotized. 'Oh My god!" Buffy exclaimed smiling. "What?" he replied smirking, while all buffy did was shaking her head in disbelief at how she could like a boy who can make girls fall at his feet. While he ordered for her she sat admiring the pros and cons to continuing their developing relationship. Cons would be she would always feel that she wasn't good enough and he could just jump to another. But the humongous pro would be how he made her feel… like her heart would burst from overwhelming joy. As she gazed at Angel, the couple didn't realize a shadow standing beside their booth. "Hey Buffy" a deep voice interceded. Buffy froze staring up in shock at the voice she wished and dreaded she would never hear again. "Spike…"she frowned. Angel sat as storm clouds for in his eyes as dark as the Atlantic and body tensed ready to spring. "Want to ditch this flower for a really man?" he offered smugly. That was the line Angel stood in rage. Buffy jumped the between the two trying to find some way to cool Angel off. Staring him in the eyes she reached up on her toes and soft planted her lips on his. Tensing then slowly calming Angel wrapped his arms around her deepening the moment; the two were like a puzzle perfectly fitting each other, their lips moulding against one another's. Heaven on earth had been the phrase, which angel hadn't believed until now. Buffy savouring the taste of his lips broke the contact. Staring up into his eyes she knew she had made the right choice to act on her feelings. He wouldn't judge her. As an angry Spike rushed out of the restaurant the night ended. Waiting for the new day and the challenges of school and gossip, especially with Angel being one of the most popular guys, Angel drove Buffy home. This was going to be big!

To be continued…


End file.
